<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Innocent by Melacka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249838">Innocent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka'>Melacka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Pining, flirtation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out innocently enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colonel Fitzwilliam/Charlotte Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Innocent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts">captainamergirl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A P&amp;P drabble with no Elizabeth in sight! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started out innocently enough.</p>
<p>Colonel Fitzwilliam's visits with his aunt had once more brought them together. A matter of necessity. It was all very respectable.</p>
<p>Unobjectionable.</p>
<p>But as time passed, she felt the change in the air. Something new grew between them.</p>
<p>He began to make excuses to seek her company. <em>Only</em> hers.</p>
<p>She began to understand the inherent pleasure of idle flirtation.</p>
<p>The pleasure of male company that was neither ridiculous nor embarrassing.</p>
<p>To be an object of desire.</p>
<p>It had been <em>so</em> long.</p>
<p>Charlotte smiled at the Colonel invitingly.</p>
<p>She would allow herself this one innocent indulgence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments. It really does make my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>